The Militia
The Militia is a staggeringly large faction that believes Equestria needs no major rulers. Each settlement would fend for itself and not answer to the King or one particular individual. The Militia was founded about a year before the end of the Dimensional War, but did not present itself as a threat for a long time. Following the coronation of Princess Dinky Hooves, the Militia rose to attack the Midnight in a series of riots dubbed the Great Rebellion. The Great Rebellion was not expected by the Midnight, thus they were vastly unable to respond. However their forces did manage to keep control on all settlements under their control, excluding Apple Loosa and Las Pegasus, which both became independent. The Militia would continue to harass the Midnight and spread propaganda, invoking fear into die-hard Midnight loyalists and some operatives. However, the leaders of the Midnight only grew angry and threatened to completely wipe out the Militia should these attacks continue. Thus began the Battle for the Frozen North, which raged for two bitter years of massacre before it finally ended in Midnight victory. This was a hollow victory as Midnight resources and morale were shaken and degrading, resulting in a drop in trooper performance. Celestia forged the Solar Democracy, which at first was very good news for the Militia as they would not fight the tyrannical Midnight alone. However, the Solar Democracy attacked both Midnight and Militia forces and thus the Equestrian Civil War began. The Militia is under-advanced but has the advantages of a high amount of units and large stockpiles of weaponry they salvaged, allowing them to dig-in to a position for -hopefully- longer than the enemy could keep up the fight. The Militia proposed a temporary alliance with the Midnight to stop Discord during the Chaos Incident, but were turned down and attacked. The Midnight overpowered Discord alone, using his defeat as a symbol of power and aggression. Important Members Cutie Pie, Pinkie Pie's daughter, became a Militia Hero. As of this time, no other named members are known. Enlisted Species Brits were allowed to join for their ferocity and loyalty. Ponies were the second-most prominent species. Equestrians '''were the most plentiful species. Allied Factions '''None. The Militia fought alone. Sub-Factions None. The Militia fought alone. Hostile Factions '''The Midnight '''were their worst enemy. '''The Solar Democracy '''was their closest rival due to their vaguely similar goals. Post-DW The Militia formed just before the end of the Dimensional War and built up their forces in secret, meaning the Midnight didn't catch onto their operations until it was too late. They would later attack the Midnight and the Solar Democracy would follow, starting the Equestrian Civil War. Post-ECW The Militia did not survive the Equestrian Civil War, however their descendants would later recreate the Militia under the new name the Minutemares. Trivia The Militia was at first suspected to be a splinter of ENDURE, however this was disproved because they accept species that aren't Ponies to fight in their ranks. Though primitive compared to the Midnight, their technology proved deadly and efficient.